Jealous Kim
by GoldenVante
Summary: Kim Taehyung kesal dengan Jeon Jungkook yang meninggalkan dirinya berlibur. [Warn : Boys LOVE, YAOI, PWP, TYPOs, TAEKOOK]


**MAIN PAIRING : TAEHYUNG X JUNGKOOK (TAEKOOK)**

 **RATE : M**

 **Warning : BOYS LOVE, YAOI, PWP And TYPOs**

 **= No bash =**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GoldenVante**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Creek..

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Suara tersebut pelan sekali, karena tidak ingin menganggu penghuninya. Terlihat juga kamar yang gelap, lampu yang tidak dinyalakan oleh pemilik kamar tersebut. Mungkin ini karena sudah larut malam, mungkin penghuninya sudah tidur pikirnya.

"Hyung"

"Hyung..." ucap Jungkook. Tidak ada jawaban, saat dia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam.

"Hyungie.. Kau di dalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kamar itu hening, tidak ada suara apapun.

Jungkook mulai bergerak masuk kedalam kamar tersebut, membuka topi hitamnya, melepas tas ranselnya dan membuka jaket hitamnya dan menarunya di dekat nakas meja rias. Kemudian berjalan mendekati sisi ranjang. Dan dia mulai mendekati kearah selimut.

"Hyung, aku tahu kau di sini. Aku sudah balik Hyung.."

Tidak ada jawaban dari sisi lawan bicaranya.

Jungkook, dan mulai menyentuh bagian rambut dari penghuni pemiliki kamar tersebut, "Hyung... Aku pulang"

Tetapi masih tetap tidak ada jawaban... Sepertinya Jungkook hanya berbicara sendiri saja dari tadi.

"Hyung..ayolah jangan seperti ini.. Aku baru balik dari jepang, dan sangat merindukanmu karena kau tidak di sana" Ucap Jungkook, dan dia mulai mendekati bibirnya ke arah telinga sang pemilik kamar tersebut. Dia tahu bahwa dengan cara ini pasti sang pemilik kamar akan terusik.

Awalnya dia hanya mencoba menghirup aroma shampoo yang di gunakan oleh Hyungnya. Terhidup wangi maskulin yang sangat Ia sukai. Tetapi kemudian dia memiliki hal licik untuk menggoda Hyungnya agar tidak lagi mendiamkannya. Ia mulai menggesekkan hidungnya di bagian telinga sang pemiliki kamar. Dan mulai menggigit telinga sang penakluk hatinya.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari sang pemilik kamar, Waw hebat juga dia bisa menahannya. Baiklah aku akan meneruskannya.

Dilanjutkannya pekerjaan yang sempat terhenti, Ia mulai menuruni leher lelaki yang sedang berbaring di ranjang tersebut. Awalnya Ia hanyalah mengendus dan menghirup aroma wangi badan lelaki tersebut, tetapi Ia mulai memperpanjang hal liciknya. Ia mulai menjilati bagian leher lelaki tersebut. Sejujurnya Ia takut juga melakukan hal ini karena pasti akan mengundang hal yang tidak mengenakan. Karena takut dirinya yang kena imbas.

Terlihat bahwa sang pemilik kamar mulai tidak nyaman. Dan mulai terbangun. Dan Jeon Jungkook tersenyum senang karna melihat sang pemilik kamar akhirnya bangun juga, "Yak! Jeon Jungkook! Dimana sopan santun mu, HAH? Menggangguku" ucap pemiliki kamar itu kesal.

"Hyung! Aku baru balik, tetapi kau mendiamkan aku begitu saja" Ucap Jungkook, sambil menyalakan lampu tidur yang ada berada di samping ranjang itu.

"Kau masih ingat pulang?" Jawab pemilik kamar. Dengan tatapan yang malas untuk meladenin anak kecil didepannya.

Jungkook cepat membalasnya, "Masih dong..."

"Bukankah kau berlibur dengan hyung kesayanganmu itu?" Ucap sang pemilik kamar itu.

"HAHAHAH, kau cemburu ya?" Jungkook tertawa saat mendengar ucapan namja yang berada di hadapannya. Tumben sekali hyungnya ini merajuk. Memang sih, memang benar hyungnya ini cemburuan sekali. Padahal Ia pergi juga bersama Jimin Hyung, member mereka sendiri dan Jimin Hyung adalah sahabat dari kekasihnya ini. Menurutnya pacarnya ini berlebihan sekali.

Kim Taehyung geram, enak saja dia bilang aku cemburu, tidaklah. Tidak ada cemburu di kamusku, "TIDAK! Aku tidak, bocah!" lugas Kim Taehyung.

"Yak! Bohong!" ucap Jungkook, bohong sekali dia. Padahal dia tahu kalau Hyungnya ini rindu padanya. Cuman hanya gengsi saja, dasar lelaki yang banyak gaya. Hyungnya ini tidak mencoba menelpon dirinya saat di Jepang, bahkan Jungkook mengirimkan pesan chatting tetapi tidak dibalas juga, hanya di baca saja. Ia tahu kalau Hyungnya ini pasti akan merajuk.

Jungkook diceritakan oleh Jimin bahwa, Taehyung sudah mewanti-wanti Jimin untuk mengawasi Jungkook, agar tidak kecentilan saat berada di Jepang. Saat jimin menceritakannya Jungkook, hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja.

" Hyung, aku rindu padamu.." ucap Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Sebenarnya Ia gengsi si, untuk mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Karena dalam hubungan ini yang sering banyak gengsi sebenernya adalah dirinya yaitu, Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook mulai merebahkan badanya di kasur, dan menaruh kepalanya di paha pemiliki kamar tersebut. Dan mulai mengambil tangan hyungnya, dan meletakkannya dikepalanya. Ia rindu di usap dengan lembut rambutnya oleh hyungnya ini.

"Aku tidak." Ucap cepat lelaki yang dua tahun lebih tua dari Jungkook.

"Hyung..ayolah, kau biasanya tidak pernah seperti ini. Kau kan tahu, kau sendiri yang tidak mau ikut pergi bersama dengan ku dan Jimin hyung" jawab Jungkook.

"Cckck.. Aku bilang kan tunggu aku setelah balik dari Daegu" jawab Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya, "Bagaimana bisa sih Hyung. Kau kan tahu kita cuman libur 3 hari, dan kau pergi ke Daegu 2 hari. Tidak mungkin kita ke Jepang cuman sehari"

"Salahkan saja itu, sepupumu. Kalau sepupumu tidak jadi menikahkan kau pasti ikut pergi berlibur denganku" Ucap Jungkook cepat, sambil memamerkan senyuman yang khasnya.

Taehyung kesal mendengarnya, ini bocah benar juga sih. Ini bocah kalau omong asal ceplas-ceplos aja. Dia menyodor jidat namja yang berusia dua tahun lebih muda dari dirinya, "Sembarangan aja kau omong"

"Owwh! Hyung aku kan memang benar" Ucap Jungkook dengan cepat, sambil mengusap jidatnya halus, "Usap dong Hyung.."

"Kamu kena sambet apa sih? Balik-balik dari jepang jadi sok manja?"

"Heheh aku cuman kangen aja, 3 hari rasanya hampa banget tanpamu" lugas Jeon Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Taehyung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke arah lemari, dan membawa kotak yang berwarna merah, sambil memamerkan senyumannya, "Jungkook-ah, aku dapat mainan baru dari Namjoon Hyung, kau mau mencobanya dengan Ku?" gumam Taehyung sambil senyum-senyum.

"Wait, mainan?" Jungkook mencoba duduk, dan mencoba memikirkan. Mainan? Mainan kata Taehyungie hyung.

"Iya, mainan baru. Ayok kita pratekin"

"Mainan apa sih Hyung?" ucap Jungkook. Kepala menekuk ke arah kanan, dan mencoba berpikir, 'kita praktekin?' WAIT. Jangan-jangan...

"Kau akan senang Jungkook-ah" Kim taehyung menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook dengan senyuman yang ada di wajahnya. Senyuman evil yang mampu meluluhkan hati fans-fansnya. Tapi menurut Jungkook, itu senyuman yang mengerikan.

Jungkook menyesali sudah membangunkan Hyungnya, seharusnya Ia tidak usah membangunkannya saja. Kalau sudah begini tidak ada jalan lagi untuk mematahkan semangat Hyungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang bagi pasangan tersebut, yang saling menyatukan diri, menghirup aroma badan kekasih satu sama lain.

* * *

 **. THE . END .**

 **One shoot akhirnya selesai**

 **aku dapet inspirasi buat FF ini, gara-gara video Jikook yang ada di jepang. berdua aja kan liburannya. penasaran bagaimana dengan si Bapak Kim XD**

 **akhirnya keluarlah pikiran untuk membuat ini, iseng doang sih.**

 **tadinya mau bikin _drabble_ eh gak jadi..**

 **maaf ya kalo gaje...**

 **at the end, menurut kalian gimana?**

 **RnR yaaaah :)**

 **thanks yang udah membaca, enjoooy yaa**


End file.
